laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Monte d'Or
Montdol is a location in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. It is a great city in the desert that was founded 18 years prior to the game. Plot Pre-Game Montdol began as a small inn built by an oasis 18 years before Miracle Mask. Under the guidance of Henry Redoll and the funding of Mr and Mrs. Ascad, a specialist team were searching the nearby Akbadain ruins for Lando Ascad, and needed a place to stay. Other people also stayed to try and claim the reward for finding Lando. One day whilst searching the ruins, the team found the treasure of the ruins, making Henry a millionaire. The inn began expanding, and the search parties began building their houses by the oasis. This was the beginning of Montdol. Both Sharon and Mrs. Ascad moved from Steviano to Redoll Mansion with Henry. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' Prologue: The Carnival Night Whilst looking around, Professor Layton and Luke decided to attend a carnival held to celebrate Montdol's success. Abruptly, the performers in the parade suddenly stopped and ran away, with the rest of the crowd joining them. When the street is all but empty, Layton and Luke saw how several people had been turned into stone statues by the Gentleman of Miracles, who then appeared atop a building. Proclaiming that Montdol would eventually turn to ruin by the power of the mask, the Gentleman then gained eagle wings and flew off to avoid capture. Emmy then arrived on horseback, and urged Layton and Luke to find a horse too. They did, and chased after the Gentleman, until he threw smoke bombs onto the pathway and disappeared. Epilogue: The City of Miracles 18 years later, the Gentleman of Miracles started terrorising the city people. He performed various 'miracles' with the Mask of Miracle. This included turning people to stone, making paintings come alive, and making people float high in the air until they vanished. Eventually, Professor Layton discovered that the Gentleman of Miracles was Lando Ascad. 18 years before, Lando had supposedly been killed in a falling accident when he was 17 while exploring the Akbadain ruins. Lando had actually survived; the fall made him suffer from amnesia, so he couldn't remember his past. He had been found by an old man called Mominokii, and had worked for him as a farmer for the last 18 years. Then, one day, he had received a letter from Jean Descole, which told him of his past, but also told him lies, and said that Henry had become rich by stealing Lando's research about the cipher of Yet Destry, and had married Sharon, who Lando loved. Images miracle city.JPG|Montdol celebrating miracle city 1.JPG|Montdol City Festival stone.JPG|Someone turning into stone in Montdol professor-layton-and-the-mask-of-miracle-20101019094547719_640w.jpg Emmy CS20 MoM.png Inside Monsalton 2 IG MoM.jpg Inside Monsalton IG MoM.png Layton, Luke, Lando, Sharon, Alford, Henry, and dog AG MoM.png Layton and Lando CS22 MoM.png Waiting for a Friend Inn at night MoM.png Wating for a Friend Inn at day MoM.png Category:Locations Category:Miracle Mask Locations